


Take me out first

by cndrphn



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: A hint of fluff, Boys Kissing, Complete, Doyu, Drunk Kissing, Kissing, M/M, johnil, taeyong goes on about jaehyun smelling good
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:35:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24897049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cndrphn/pseuds/cndrphn
Summary: Taeyong didn’t anticipate this. If someone walked up to him earlier in the day and told him that he’ll end up making out with the hottest guy in his class before the day ends, he would have laughed at him. He would have cackled hard enough until he lost his breath looking like a dying seal while hitting the other person.Or he would probably end up choking on his coffee or spitting it out on that person.But here he is, putty in the hands of everyone’s crush. Melting and leaning into the touch of Jung Jaehyun
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Lee Taeyong
Comments: 14
Kudos: 233





	Take me out first

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't expect this ff to end the way it did. I also didn't expect it to be soft. I hope you guys would like it. This isn't really edited.

“Oh god.”

Taeyong didn’t anticipate this. If someone walked up to him earlier in the day and told him that he’ll end up making out with the hottest guy in his class before the day ends, he would have laughed at him. He would have cackled hard enough until he lost his breath looking like a dying seal while hitting the other person.Or he would probably end up choking on his coffee or spitting it out on that person.

Taeyong really didn’t anticipate loving the feeling of being pinned to the wall nor feeling hot over the fact that he wasn’t the one in control. He always wanted to be the one in control. He was always the one setting the pace in situations like this.

But here he is, putty in the hands of everyone’s crush. Melting and leaning into the touch of Jung Jaehyun

* * *

Taeyong’s day started out as normal as it could. It was a weekend. Saturday, to be exact. He allowed himself to sleep in before getting up when he heard pots and pans clattering from the kitchen. It meant that his roommate, Doyoung, was already awake. He got up, eyes still closed, and started fixing his bed. He wanted to sleep more but he knew that he had things to do that day.

“I hope you’re making enough for me too.” Taeyong teased Doyoung as he walked out of his room in only his sweatpants, causing the other to roll his eyes.

“You should put a shirt on, Yong.” Doyoung stated as he glanced at Taeyong. “And also this is for me and Yuta. He’s still asleep.”

“Oh. He slept over? What time did you come home anyways?” Taeyong asked as he opened the cupboards and pulled out a box of cereal. He placed it on the kitchen counter before grabbing the milk from the refrigerator. “I went to bed past midnight and you weren’t home yet.”

“It was before 2...” Doyoung trailed off as he flipped the pancake on his pan, eyes focused on his task. “I think. Or past 2. I’m not sure. Yuta’s band finished late at the bar yesterday and we took a walk before coming home.”

Taeyong hummed as he chewed. He was leaning against the counter, facing Doyoung as he held his bowl of cereal. He watched Doyoung flip pancakes as he ate his cereal. The other was wearing a black shirt, which he assumed was Yuta’s shirt from the night before, and sweatpants.

“So it’s either I slept like I was dead or you two managed to keep quiet.” Taeyong grinned as he placed his bowl in the sink, watching Doyoung’s face flush. “So, which is it?”

“Fuck you.” Doyoung fired as he turned off their electric stove.

“Now, why would I do that when you’ve got Yuta in your bed already?” Taeyong laughed as Doyoung sputtered. He felt like his day was going to become a good one. He was already in a good mood since he was able to tease his roommate as soon as he woke up. “Anyways, you guys will probably have the apartment to yourselves all day. I’ll be out studying today.”

“Don’t forget about Jungwoo’s drinking party later.” Doyoung called out loud enough for him to hear as he walked back towards his room to get his toiletries.

“I won’t! I’ll grab dinner with Taeil before going to Woo’s place.” Taeyong answered.

* * *

Taeyong frowned as he stared at the opened pdf on his iPad. He’s been at the cafe since around 10 in the morning and he still hasn't stopped to take a break. He closed his eyes, focusing on the noise inside the cafe. He had taken off his airpods half an hour ago when he started getting distracted by the songs playing.

“Fucking hell. I need a break.” He murmured to himself. Opening his eyes, he looked around. He was lucky enough that he was able to sit at a single table at the corner of the cafe. He could see familiar faces. Some were his classmates from university and some were the regulars in the cafe. “And food. I need food.”

Picking up his phone from the table and putting his ipad in his bag, he stood up from his table and walked towards the counter. He left his bag at his table so that no one would sit on his spot. There was a queue at the cashier so he decided to check his messages and to shoot Taeil a message. He wanted to confirm the time that they were supposed to meet for dinner. He didn’t want to make Taeil wait for him if he became too engrossed with studying.

Taeyong was so busy with his phone that he didn’t notice that he was already the next customer. He jumped, whipping around, when someone tapped his shoulder. He was welcomed with a dimpled smile. He stared for a second, not hearing what the other said.

“Uh..” Taeyong cleared his throat. “What?”

“You’re next.” The other stated, simply, pointing to the disgruntled cashier.

“Oh. Okay. Thanks.” Taeyong spoke quickly before turning around and stepping closer to the cashier. He felt his face heat up as he apologized to the cashier and stated his order. A chicken alfredo pasta and a triple chocolate cake. He briskly walked away back to his table as soon as he gave the cashier his name and his payment.

He still felt embarrassed by what happened. The fact the person that was behind him was the hottest guy in his class didn’t help. Groaning to himself, he couldn’t believe that that was their first ever real interaction with each other. Besides the occasional smiles and nods they exchanged in class.

Taeyong kinda knew who Jaehyun was. He only knew four things about the other.

  1. Jaehyun was smart. He’d always have an answer whenever their professor had a question.
  2. Jaehyun was incredibly popular. It was because he was nice, friendly and good looking. Majority of the girls and some guys in his year liked Jaehyun. Taeyong wasn’t surprised by that. He would have to be blind if he didn’t think that Jaehyun was good looking.
  3. Jaehyun was always early for class. Taeyong noticed that Jaehyun would already be sitting in the middle of the classroom each time he arrived.
  4. Jaehyun smelled extremely good. Way too good.



So yes. Taeyong kinda knew who Jaehyun was but he was blaming it over the fact that Jaehyun smelled extremely good and that he’s attracted to people that smells good. And also maybe he had a tiny crush on Jaehyun. If someone would ask him to describe Jaehyun, his first answer would be that he smells great.

Shaking his thoughts away, Taeyong looked around the cafe again and he immediately spotted Jaehyun’s table. The other was also alone, studying like all the other students in the cafe. He stared for a few more seconds before he focused on his phone when he felt it vibrate. Taeil finally replied, telling him that Taeil would drop by at the cafe at around 6PM to pick him up. Looking at the time on his phone, he still had enough time to study about the different kinds of anemia and leukemia after he ate his lunch.

* * *

Time flew by quickly for Taeyong. Once he had his break and his lunch, he had the energy to study again. He took 5 minutes breaks when he felt like his brain was melting though. He was halfway through the different types of leukemia when Taeil suddenly appeared next to him.

“Yong, you done?” Taeil asked as soon as he sat down at the chair in front of him, surprising the other.

“I--” Taeyong paused, thinking for a second before nodding. He can continue studying the next day or on Monday. “Yeah. I’m done. Just give me a minute.”

Taeyong packed his things into his bag before smiling at Taeil. They both stood up and started walking out. He couldn’t stop himself from looking at Jaehyun’s direction, only to find the other looking at him. Once they had eye contact, Jaehyun gave him a small smile which he returned.

Taeil chose the place where they’ll eat at. That’s why they ended up at a Japanese restaurant. They exchanged stories and laughters while they were eating. Halfway through the meal, Taeil paused because someone was calling him.

“Aren’t you gonna answer that?” Taeyong asked, staring at Taeil’s phone on the table.

“Nah. It’s Jungwoo.” Taeil shrugged as he peered at his vibrating phone. “He’s probably just going to ask where we are or ask us to buy more alcohol or food.”

Taeyong hummed as he chewed on his food. “Is Johnny coming?”

“Nope. He’s hanging out with his friend tonight.” Taeil answered after drinking water. “They’re also planning on drinking the night away too.”

Taeyong wiggled his eyebrows at Taeil with a smile.

“Oooooh. So we’re gonna have you for ourselves!” Taeyong exclaimed. “It’s been a while since we last hung out with you without Johnny being attached to your hip.”

“Well, what can you say.” Taeil grinned. “We’re a 1+1 deal. Anyways, do you think you’d end up kissing one of us tonight?”

Taeyong groaned at Taeil’s teasing tone. It was one of his bad habits whenever he got drunk. He kisses people that he finds attractive. It’s one of the main reasons why he avoids drinking with random people and why he doesn’t like attending parties. Another thing is that he’d always remember it the next day.

“Let’s hope not.” Taeyong frowned, causing Taeil to chuckle.

* * *

It was already almost 9PM when Taeil and Taeyong arrived at Jungwoo's apartment. They bought more alcohol and snacks as their apology for arriving late, which helped Jungwoo and Doyoung to forgive them easily. When they got there, the duo was already tipsy and giggly. Doyoung attached himself to Taeil's side, whining that Yuta left because Johnny called, making Taeyong chuckle.

"Alright, Doie." Taeil tried hushing Doyoung's whines "Let's drink."

As soon as Taeil and Taeyong sat down with them at the living room, Doyoung and Jungwoo decided that the duo had to catch up on their intake of alcohol. That's why Taeyong had 6 shots of alcohol in front of him. Taeil already drank all of his and the three were staring at him. Closing his eyes, he started downing one shot after another. Once he was done, his friends cheered for him. It didn't take long for Taeyong and Taeil to catch up to Doyoung and Jungwoo. They were giggling and talking about their boyfriends and crushes. Taeil kept on gushing about Johnny and Doyoung about Yuta. Jungwoo also started talking about the person that he liked. The only person that didn't gush about anyone was Taeyong but he was alright with it. He may have a small crush on Jaehyun but his friends didn’t know that and he wasn’t ready to be teased endlessly that night if he started talking too. So in the end, he hyped up his friends and listened to them talk.

"I miss Yuta." Doyoung pouted before taking a shot.

"I miss Johnny." Taeil whined, pulling his phone from his pocket.

"I'm single and I don't miss anyone." Taeyong grinned as he looked over at his friends. "So, cheers to that."

"Why don't we crash Johnny and Yuta's drinking party?" Jungwoo giggled, throwing out an idea causing Doyoung and Taeil to perk up.

"Yes!" / "We should!"

Doyoung and Taeil immediately agreed.

That's how Taeyong found himself laughing and walking - trying to walk properly - with his friends to another floor in Jungwoo's apartment building. They were lucky when Johnny replied to Taeil, telling him that they're at Jungwoo's apartment building and that they're just at the top floor. It took the group of friends a while before they reached the apartment since they kept on stumbling on the stairs and giggling. They also had to stop because Taeil was teasing Jungwoo for being hammered.

“No. I’m not that drunk.” Jungwoo whined as he held onto Taeyong.

“Really?” Taeil grinned “If you’re not drunk, can you walk in a straight line?”

“I can. Watch me.” Jungwoo huffed as he released his hold on Taeyong before walking forward with purpose. The only thing was that Jungwoo was wobbling and he definitely didn’t walk in a straight line. 

Jungwoo stopped before facing them again with a pout. “Okay. Fine. I’m drunk.”

Once they were outside the apartment, the group tried pulling themselves together before Taeil knocked. Johnny opened the door and Taeil immediately hugged him for a second before the group of friends entered the apartment.

"Whose place is this anyways?" Taeyong asked as he looked around. Johnny sat down on the couch next to Yuta, pulling Taeil on his lap. Doyoung also immediately took the spot next to Yuta, causing the other to place his arm around Doyoung's shoulder. Jungwoo sat down on the floor, grabbing a beer from the table.

"It's mine." 

Taeyong turned around immediately. Feeling a huge sense of dejavu when he saw a dimpled smile directed towards him. Instead of reacting the same way he did at the café, he lazily smiled back. At that moment, Taeyong loved alcohol and the confidence it gave him.

“Hey. I like your place.” Taeyong trailed off, eyes focused on Jaehyun’s dimples.

“Jaehyun. I’m Jaehyun.” Jaehyun introduced himself, watching Taeyong’s smile get wider “We’re in a class together. I lent you my pen once.”

“I know.” Taeyong nodded, leaning closer to Jaehyun “You’re the one that smells good.”

“Really?” Jaehyun stepped closer to Taeyong.

“Stop eye fucking each other.” Johnny laughed, causing the duo to take a step away from each other. The tips of Jaehyun’s ears were slowly turning red. “Let’s drink!”

Taeyong sat down on the floor next to Jungwoo and Jaehyun sat down next to him. Taeyong tried to ignore the fact that Jaehyun’s fingers were touching his, letting himself to be pulled in by the conversation. He felt lighter and happier as he took in more alcohol in his system. The group laughed at Johnny’s impression of a professor they all had at one point. Taeyong looked around the group and he was happy. 

Taeyong was also leaning so much closer to Jaehyun. They were leaning on each other shoulder to shoulder. All throughout the night, Jaehyun inched closer and closer to him and Taeyong leaned towards Jaehyun as well. Each time they’d talk or have a comment about a topic, they’d whisper to each other with their faces close. The duo ignored the knowing looks that their friends gave them. He couldn’t help the thought of wanting to touch Jaehyun or having Jaehyun touch him. And he didn’t know what kind of touch he wanted. He bit his lip before he downed the shot that Johnny handed to him. He needed air. He also needed to stay away from Jaehyun.

“Guys. I need air.” Taeyong slurred a bit. “The world is spinning.”

“Why are you guys moving in slow motion?” Jungwoo giggled as he laid down on the ground.

“I have a balcony. There’s a seat there.” Jaehyun murmured loud enough for Taeyong to hear him.

“Alright.” Taeyong faced Jaehyun as he smiled, holding Jaehyun’s hand then letting go.

Taeyong’s face was flushed already and he liked being near Jaehyun. He really, really liked being near Jaehyun. Jaehyun offered his hand to help Taeyong stand up and he accepted it gratefully. He stumbled a bit when he was upright then giggled as he tried to regain his balance before walking towards the balcony.

What Taeyong didn’t notice was that he was dragging Jaehyun along with him. Not until they were at the balcony. Not until he was being pressed against the wall by Jaehyun’s body. Not until he was looking at Jaehyun’s face that was only a few inches away from his.

“Can I kiss you?”

Jaehyun’s question was barely a whisper. Taeyong didn’t know how he was able to hear it. Without answering, Taeyong leaned forward, pressing his lips against Jaehyun’s. They both stayed still for a second before they melted into the kiss. Jaehyun pressed his lips back against his, placing his hands on Taeyong’s hip and allowing his thumb to brush against Taeyong’s skin. Tilting his head to the side, Jaehyun licked Taeyong’s lips, prompting them to open. Taeyong allowed him in as he snaked his arms around Jaehyun’s neck, letting his hand sink into Jaehyun's hair. The kiss was slow, both taking their time as they just felt each other.

Tugging at Jaehyun’s hair lightly, Taeyong let out a soft moan as he felt Jaehyun sucked on his lower lip and his hands slipped under his shirt to touch Taeyong’s bare skin. Jaehyun broke off the kiss for a second to breathe before he started kissing Taeyong again. This time their kiss was more urgent. Jaehyun was pressing his harder against the wall as they fought for dominance. Taeyong felt his body heat up as he felt Jaehyun’s hold on his waist tighten after he sucked on the other’s tongue. He loved being in control but the way that Jaehyun wasn’t backing down made him melt. Taeyong gave up, letting Jaehyun control the kiss, melting as he felt Jaehyun’s wandering hands on him. 

Taeyong felt himself smile slightly as Jaehyun bit his lower lip.

“Hey.” Jaehyun chuckled as he pressed their foreheads together.

“Hi.” Taeyong spoke after he pressed a quick kiss on Jaehyun’s lips, finger toying with Jaehyun's hair.

Jaehyun kissed Taeyong again, lightly, and spoke in between kisses. “You alright there?”

“Yeah.” Taeyong smiled against Jaehyun’s lips. “I am.”

They shared lazy kisses before deciding to sit down.

The cool air felt wonderful against Taeyong’s flushed skin. He closed his eyes as he welcomed the feeling of the cool breeze against his skin. His heart was still pounding from what just happened. His mind was racing. He had never imagined he’d end the day by making out with Jaehyun at a balcony. But he doesn’t regret it.

Taeyong’s entire being was completely aware that Jaehyun was sitting closely next to him, their thighs touching. Silence enveloped them. It has been a while since he allowed himself to drink until the world was spinning. He missed the light and numb feeling. And he also felt more confident. It helped him talk more freely and more honestly.

“Why did you follow me out?” Taeyong asked slowly, facing Jaehyun, mentally hitting himself for asking that instead of asking about the kiss they just shared.

“You were holding my hand when you walked out of here.” Jaehyun shrugged before continuing. “And even if you didn’t drag me here, I probably would have followed you out here.”

“Oh god.” Taeyong flushed, hiding behind his hands “Oh my god, I didn’t mean to bring you out here with me.”

“It’s alright. I didn’t mind.” Jaehyun smiled before continuing as he saw taeyong start to panic a bit. “And I actually wanted to be with you.”

Taeyong’s face felt hotter. He knew that he was completely red by now. He had hoped that it was dark enough so that jaehyun wouldn’t notice how red he was, mostly with the way that Jaehyun was smiling at him.

“I don’t like you.” Taeyong pouted, leaning just a bit closer towards Jaehyun.

“Why?” Jaehyun asked after he let out a laugh. He was smiling widely, dimples deep, as he felt deeply amused by Taeyong’s statement.

“It’s because you smell so good! I hate it!” Taeyong huffed. He lifted his hand and poked Jaehyun’s dimple before letting it drop on his lap “And your dimples are so deep, someone could dive in it.”

Jaehyun’s shoulders were shaking from his silent laughter. He found the situation amusing. No one can blame him. He finds a lot of things funny when he’s drunk. He also found Taeyong incredibly adorable. More adorable than he was at the cafe earlier and how he usually is during class. He took a deep breath and let it out. He felt his cheeks hurt since he was smiling too much. 

Taeyong was still looking at him, a slight frown on his face. Jaehyun brushed Taeyong’s hair away from his forehead.

“It’s just Jo Malone Wood Sage and Sea Salt.” Jaehyun murmured, telling the other about the perfume he uses daily.

“Oh.” Taeyong hummed, nodding.

Silence possessed both of them. They were still facing each other, knees touching each other, but the difference was that Taeyong was looking down with his hands on his lap and Jaehyun was staring at him. They also heard the group’s loud laughter, indicating that they were having a good time even though the duo wasn’t present.

“I like you though.” Jaehyun whispered as he recalled what Taeyong stated a few minutes ago, causing the other to look up at him. “I’ve always thought that you were cute.”

“What?” Taeyong asked, confused.

“I said..” Jaehyun started, meeting Taeyong’s eyes, “I’ve always thought that you were cute. Can I hold your hand?”

Taeyong nodded, watching as Jaehyun’s hand enveloped his. “You’re weird. I’m not cute.”

“But you are.” Jaehyun answered as he played with Taeyong’s fingers. “Caught my eye when you were late on the first day of class. You rushed into the room, disheveled with coffee and endless apologies even though our professor told you it was alright. I had a crush on you since that day.”

Taeyong remembered that particular memory. He wanted the ground to open up and eat him up. As soon as he entered the classroom, everyone’s eyes were on him. He pouted at the memory. It wasn’t completely his fault that he was late. His old roommate turned all of his alarms off that morning.

“You always looked so shy in class.” Jaehyun continued speaking softly, his thumb brushing the back of his hand. “But you’re also so confident each time you have to do a presentation in front of the class.”

“You can’t like me though!” Taeyong exclaimed, not letting go of Jaehyun’s hand. “Everyone likes you!”

“You’re weird.” Jaehyun chuckled. “What should I do then? You’re the one I like.”

“Oh.”

Taeyong was silent for a while. He looked down at their joined hands. He liked holding Jaehyun’s hands. He liked the way that Jaehyun asked him first if he could hold his hand. And he also liked kissing Jaehyun. He wants to do it again when he’s sober. He smiled as he decided that he’ll confess that he also liked Jaehyun once they’re both sober.

“I think we should go in.” Taeyong spoke softly, looking up to meet Jaehyun’s eyes.

Jaehyun hummed in response. He didn’t expect that. He was anticipating a reply about his confession. He felt his heart sink as second passed by and Taeyong didn’t say anything else.

“Maybe we should.” Jaehyun mumbled, letting go of Taeyong’s hand as the other stood up.

“Let’s go?” Taeyong asked, looking at him. “The others might be waiting for us.”

Jaehyun stood up and stepped closer to Taeyong until he was right in front of the other. He held Taeyong’s hand once again before asking. “Can I kiss you again?”

Taeyong smiled as he wrapped his arms around Jaehyun's neck before giving Jaehyun a quick peck on his lips. Jaehyun smiled.

“If you want a kiss like what we did earlier, you should take me out first.” Taeyong grinned as he pulled away from Jaehyun.

“On a date?” Jaehyun chuckled, eyes full of mischief as he felt that there might be hope. He had to remind himself that he has a chance considering the kiss that they shared. “Or like with a hired hitman?”

“Judging from what we were doing earlier, I’m sure you know which one.” Taeyong winked, a smile on his lips.

“Alright. I want my pen back though.” Jaehyun teased.

“We’ll see after you take me out.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you guys like socmed aus in twitter, you can follow my account: @cndrphn


End file.
